


hell or glory

by Yay_its_gaytrick (BlueRabbits)



Series: Hell or Glory [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, And pete tries protecting patrick, Angels, Baby patrick, Demons, F/M, Gabes a dick as usual, Halflings, M/M, Patricks half demon half angel, Purgatory, drama happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/Yay_its_gaytrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a 300 year old demon sent by the devil himself to investigate the situation involving a demon and an angel breaking a major law in both heaven and hell.</p>
<p>He was given strict orders to go to earth and take the proof of the affair as well as banishing them both to purgatory.</p>
<p>Patrick Martin Stump is just an innocent little half-breed that has been caught in the middle of the broken law. </p>
<p>But as soon as pete sees the young half-breed sparks fly and he sets himself the personal mission to protect patrick at all costs.</p>
<p>And maybe patrick starts to fall in love with him aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"PETER!" The loud growling voice of the devil shouted from the main room,

"Fuck sake" he mumbled shuffling out of the whatever fucking colour duvet he was buried in.

The demon quickly snapped his fingers which immediately dressed him in skinny jeans, a Metallica band tee and a black jumper, or whatever the fuck you call it.

He ran hi hand through his inky black hair, careful of his sensitive black horns. You'd think after 300 years of them they would stop being so sensitive?

He licked his fangs and smiled. He looked pretty damn good today, he just admired himself in the mirror until the loud voice of the devil startled him.

Oh yeah.

He quickly rushed to the main hall where the devil stood with an unreadable expression on his face. The devil was quite tall and intimidating dressed entirely in black and leather an he was the only demon that had leathery wings and no horns. He just watched pete with blazing red eyes as he entered the room an closed the door behind him.

"Your late" he grumbled,

"I was sleeping!" Pete attempted to argue back.

"You should respond immediately! That is your job!"

Pete folded his arms and glared at the devil who just rolled his eyes as they flashed yellow and snatched a file out of the hands of another demon who shrunk back in fear. Where the fuck did he come from? Pete thought.

"Laws have been broken" the devil started

"Happens all the time" pete commented causing the devil to growl,

"DEMON laws have been broken" he growled putting emphasis on the 'demon' part,

"By who and what do you want me to do?" Pete replied in a bored sigh.

"David stumph. And I want you to pay them a visit"

"Then what?"

"They have a newborn. Half demon, half angel. You know what usually happens,

He read over the instructions and his eyes widened. He then looked at the devil with curiosity, eyebrows raised as he watched the devil smile; fangs and all.

"What will you do with him when I bring him to hell?" He asked,

"That's for me to know and you to find out" 

Pete pulled a face half between grumpy and confused before walking out of the great hall and back to his room,

"Stupid devil making me do his dirty work" he grumbled kicking a random shirt.

So now he has basically been sent by the devil himself to banish two lovers and take their baby from his mothers breast? How interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia stumph carefully placed her newborn son patrick in the bassinet, humming a lullaby as she did so. Her husband David came up behind her and smiled fondly at the baby.

"Don't wake him," she warned.

"I won't," he promised as he gently placed a kiss to Patricks forehead. The baby wiggled but didn't wake, and David and Patricia left the room.

The two got ready for bed, snuggling under the covers and curling into one another. They were just dosing off when a loud crack shook the house.

David sat up and began rummaging through the nightstand drawer while shouting at Patricia, "take patrick and run!"

"What?" She sat frozen, watching her husband with wide eyes.

"They're coming! Now go."

She scampered out of bed and to the door, flinging it open. She was shoved back by a powerful burst of energy.

From the shadows a figure stepped inside the room and slammed the door closed.

"Pete," David growled.

"Ah. So you do remember me. I wasn't sure, you know, after you betrayed our kind and left," pete sneered with a wicked smile.

"I-"

"No. I'm not in the mood for whatever excuses you've concocted. You've broken the law"

Another loud crack echoed through the house, causing patrick to let out a terrified scream and burst into tears. By the smirk on pete's face David and Patricia knew he had caused it.

"Please," Patricia whimpered,

"Shut up. You've broken the law and it's time to pay. By order of his highness, the devil, you have been damned to purgatory for the rest of time."

As pete raised a hand, David took a swing at him, effectively knocking pete to the ground.

"Get patrick!" David shouted to his wife.

The two wrestled for the upper hand as Patricia watched in fear. There was no way she could escape, and by the time he's though of one David was taking hit after hit from pete. He slumped against the wall and pete stood up.

"Now then. Let's go give patrick a final kiss goodbye," pete taunted.

As if an imaginary hand was pulling them along, David and Patricia were guided through the hallway and into their son's room.

Patrick cried a his parents whispered their goodbyes; Patricia was humming a lullaby again.

In a cloud of smoke the two disappeared, leaving pete with the baby. Now for the easy part. He reached into the crib and lifted the baby into his arms as he began chanting the proper incantation.  
However, his words were cut short by the jolt of sparks that ran up his arms. Abruptly, patrick stopped crying, and instead peered up at pete with his baby blue eyes.

"Fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

Pete cradled the baby to his chest as he walked through hell, he wrapped his jumper around the small child to hide him from the other peering demons that licked their lips with hungry gazes as he walked past them into the main hall.

The devil stood there with an eerie grin on his face as his red eyes layers upon patrick; asleep in the demons arms.

"So you did the job?" He asked,

"Yes. They are in purgatory and I have the child"

The devils smile increased as he stared at the lump in petes jumper with a burning gaze. He held out black nailed claws and flickered his crimson eyes towards him,

"Give him here" he demanded; voice full of evil.

The demons eyes widened and he backed away slightly, pulling patrick closer to him; the child oblivious to the events.  
"No" he said rather too quickly.

The devil retracted back as glared at pete, his eyes turning darker and the whites going black. He let out a threatening aura as he growled deeply and sneered at him.

"Hand him over peter" he demanded more demonically than before; this was his monster side.

"I will not allow you to take this child away from me" pete said with much more confidence then He anticipated, it shocked both himself and the devil as his eyes widened at the demons tone before he narrowed his eyes and spoke again,

"And why not?"

"I felt a spark..." He mumbled quietly, looking down at the peacefully sleeping baby and smiling fondly, the devil stared at the exchange in disbelief before talking with a much calmer tone,

"You felt a spark?"

Pete nodded and the devils eyes returned to his normal red and he looked at patrick with softer eyes. He knew it was rare for a demon and an angel to feel the spark, and even so many were afraid of the consequences. But this child was different; he was half demon half angel which made things complicated.

"Let me see him" the devil said, receiving a uncertain look from pete.

"I will not harm him" he promised and pete nodded, unsure if he was being honest or not.

Pete walked slowly towards the demon and uncovered his jumper to reveal the cherub face of the baby, the devil smiled softly at the round features of patrick and his soft blonde hair and pink cheeks.

"He looks like David" he commented.

The devil nodded at pete and the demon retreated back, covering patrick back up.

"He is your soulmate and I cannot split you two apart. But you have to care for him..." Pete nodded sincerely and the devil spoke again,

"On one condition" he said,

"What is is?" Pete gulped fearing the worst,

"Walk the bloody hellhounds for once in your life" the devil chuckled,

Pete let out a laugh before thanking the devil and returning back to his room. Ready to care for his soulmate that was a newborn.


	4. Chapter 4

In his room, Pete gently set the baby on his bed, surrounding the tine baby with pillows just in case he tried to roll over. could newborns roll? Pete sighed. If only Patrick had been older.

A sharp knock on the door dug Pete out of his thoughts. He pulled it open an sighed.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Devil said you had a kid. Thought i should bring some stuff over."

"Thanks?"

Pete's relationship with Sarah had ended on a odd note. They realised they weren't compatible two months into the relationship but continues to date until even they were uncomfortable. That had been years ago, and Sarah hadn't talked to Pete since. Last he heard she was dating Brendon Urie; not that he cared now.

He helped her carry the small pile of things she had brought over, and watched as she fawned over the baby.

"He's precious," she cooed.  
"What's his name?"

"Patrick." Even his name made Pete's heart beat irregularly.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Not if i have anything to say about it."

Sarah raised and eyebrow.

"He's my mate."

"But isn't he...?"

"Yeah," Pete said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay. Mind helping me set up the crib?"

Pete nodded. He was thoroughly glad that Sarah had dropped the unusual aspect of the situation. It didn't seem to bother anyone now, but would it later on?

In an hour everything Pete would need was organised around his room: the crib, changing table, and rocking chair were against one wall and a pile of baby clothes in a variety of sizes were stacked in pete's dresser. Some baby toys were stored in the closet for when patrick got older.

"Has he eaten lately?" Sarah asked once they had finished.

"I don't know"

Patricks tiny blue eyes fluttered open and he let out an ear piercing cry.

"Hey, baby," she cooed. "Let's get you fed."

She went about making a bottle and had pete sit with patrick in the rocking chair so she could show him what to do.

"Like this?"

"Exactly. Don't forget to burp him when he's done. And check his diaper." 

"Thanks, Sarah"

"Anytime. I'll be by soon to checking you two."

Later that evening after pete had rocked patrick to bed, he collapsed onto his bed an sighed. He had intended on reading one of the parenting books Sarah had left but his eyes shit and he fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen years later.

The loud alarm blaring 21 guns by green day woke patrick up from his dreamless sleep.

The teenager groaned loudly and hit at the alarm a couple of times before he finally hit snooze. He groaned when he heard a knock at the door as pete shouting from behind it,

"You got school pattycakes. Hurry up, I'll make you breakfast"

Patrick scowled at the nickname then fake gagged at the thought of pete making food. He would rather take his chances with going without breakfast rather than eating whatever toxic dish pete has managed to come up with again.

The teenager dragged himself out of bed and walked into the conjoining bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and fixing the mess of blonde hair atop his head and brushing his teeth. When he decided he looked decent enough he walked to his wardrobe and got dressed; a burgundy top with a black cardigan and black jeans as well as combat boots and the fedora pete bought him ages ago. He smiled at his outfit and ventured outside his room to trek towards the kitchen.

Him and pete ended up moving to a different part of the main house of hell when patrick was eight, where the room resembled a two bedroom apartment that was big enough for them both. It was nice and cosy and barely anyone knew that they were there.

He spotted pete in the kitchen humming a random tune to himself as he flipped pancakes that looked surprisingly edible. Maybe his cooking skills improved?

Patrick made his presence clear as he sat himself down at the stool by the island. Pete turned around and smiled at patrick; showing fangs as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of him as well as a squeezy tube of golden syrup.

"I followed a recipe this time. Tell me what you think?" He said looking proud of himself while patrick was rather impressed by the plate in front of him.

He doused the pancakes in syrup and took a small bite. Actually enjoying what pete made that was surprisingly edible.

"Better than you usually cook" he smiled and pete beamed in happiness that made Patrick feel warm inside.

"You better hurry up before your late little one" pete said as he washed the dishes.

Patrick nodded and grabbed his rucksack, slinging it over his shoulders and walking out the room; not before giving pete a kiss on his cheek. And blushing because he had a crush on the other demon and felt sparks whenever they made contact.

Patrick walked down the halls ready to endure another day of school that was literally hell. (Pun intended)


	6. Chapter 6

Patricks first class was English, a class most but he loved. Their teacher, Mr urie, always assigned the best reading material and the least amount of homework. This week they were receiving a new book to read and their last essays back.

Mr Urie wasn't in the room when patrick arrived, but a handful of students were.

As quietly as he could, patrick walked towards his seat, tumbling to the ground as he tripped over an extended leg. The class burst into laughter as patrick pulled himself to his feet. He tried to make it to his seat, but a large hand slammed onto his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey, halfbreed," gabe Saporta said with a sneer.

"Please don't call me that," patrick whimpered. Ever since gabe and his partner in crime dallon weekes had outed Patricks unique situation-him being half angel, half demon-to the entire school he had been the aim of everyone's wrath. They loved to taint him just because he was different, and the nicknames were only the start.

"Nah, I like it. Don't you, weekes?"

Dallon nodded with a hint of mischief in his eye. "Uries in a meeting for five more minutes," he trailed off.

"Excellent"

Fists and fretted down on patrick as he once again found himself on the floor. No one paid much attention, and instead talked about the grades they might get on their latest essays.

"Saporta, weekes, what the hell is going on?"

The room went silent,

"Well, halfbreed here-"

"No. I don't want any of your excuses, saporta. I expect you to be in principal Beckett's office in three minuets; if your not...well, we'll leave that to the imagination"

"As for you, weekes, well be discussing your punishment after class"

Neither boy argued, but gabe sent one last kick to Patricks side before storming out of class. Patrick knew tho wasn't the end, that he'd be facing gabes anger later.

"Stump, get to the nurse," mr Urie said.

"Okay," patrick muttered. He'd heard the rumours about how he could get violent when angry; that had leads been the rumour about why Sarah had mysteriously vanished.

No one bothered to help him as he staggered to his feet an stumble down the hall. Halfway, Patrick changed his destination and ended up on the lacrosse field. He sunk to the grass and decide to waste the day there. It's not like anyone would care to look for him anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick didn't come home at the usual time he does, well, he hasn't come home at all and pete is starting to worry.

He starts to think if those other demons have got to him; patrick doesn't tell him much but pete knows when there's bruises on the beautiful angel when he comes home from school.

He let's panic settle in as he rushed around the house to search frantically for his keys and then jumping around to put on skinny jeans an a jumper. Fuck a shirt patrick is kinda missing. And pete is ready to rip someone apart.

So pete then ran around the town until he got to Patricks school and then ran around the building asking if patrick was still here. Apparently, no one had seen him since he ran out of a classroom first period.

He went looking for the angel on the school field and found him sleeping peacefully under the stalls, pete let out a sigh of reeling and smiled at his peaceful cherub face.

Patrick was such a beautiful creature, pete would have never known that he was half angel half demon. He was just too angelic for anyone to even think that he also had that dark side where he can be just as demonic as everyone else. It was dangerous yet rare.

Pete carefully hooked arms underneath patrick and lifted him up bridal style, the angel mumbled a few things but immediately snuggled into petes arms feeling safe and recognising his soulmate.

"Peeeeteeeee" he moaned sleepily,

"Just sleep baby. I'm here" the demon replied kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at him then proceeded to carry him to their home, giving everyone a death glare as he walked past.

Patrick shouldn't be getting such an ill treatment as school; he is the soulmate of one of the top most feared demons in hell. Everyone knew it.

The demon then struggled to unlock the door while patrick was in his arms but he did eventually he then door open, he just kicked it shut afterwards then walked into patrick bedroom to place the angel on his bed. He draped a fleece on him and kissed his head.

He then close the door behind him and got back to his daily business of checking off lost souls in hell. Making a mental note to talk to patrick when he wakes up.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick woke with a yawn a few hours later, slightly confused as to where he was. His eyes scanned the walls of his room, running over the posers on the wall. Hadn't he been on the lacrosse field?

"Patrick?"

Pete was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 

"Hi," patrick croaked,

"What happened today?" Pete asked as he sat on the edge of Patricks bed. "You weren't in class and didn't come home"

"Nothing. I just didn't feel good and fell asleep"

Pete knew it was a lie, but he had never pushed patrick. He assumed one day he'd get the full story from patrick, but brendon was a good source for now.

"Okay. Ashlee's bringing Bronx over for the week. She's got some important meetings and Doesn't trust anyone else. Is that cool with you?"

"You don't need to ask, it's your house pete"

"Out house" pete corrected him. "Dinners almost ready so-" the doorbell rang. "Come down when you're ready"

Pete hurried downstairs, and patrick listened as pete interested with Ashlee as Bronx. It made Patricks hear fill with jealousy at the sound of ashlee's voice. Everyone knew she had a thin for pete, and she threw herself at him every chance she could.

With the intent of being intimidating, patrick marched down the stairs an right up to the door.

"Hi Ashlee" he sneered,

"Oh. Hi pat"

"Patrick"

"Right. I'll see you next week pete" Ashlee said with a wink. She knelt down and gave Bronx a kiss before turning and heading to her car.

Bronx dashed inside the minute the car was gone, leaving pete and patrick by the door.

"You know, I like the jealous patrick. It's kinda hot" pete said. He pressed a kiss dangerously close to Patricks lips and called to Bronx, telling him dinner was ready.

Patrick stood in the doorway for a moment with his hand pressed to his reddening cheek, the sparks still radiating through his body.

Hours later patrick was back in bed, letting his mind wander. Pete had always acted differently around patrick, not that it had bothered him. He wasn't shoving patrick down the stairs or giving him black eyes or broken ribs. He almost acted like a parent, but at the same time he didnt.

Patrick wondered if pete knew. He'd never told anyone about what went inside his head, nor would he ever plan on it. Pete was one of the most feared demons, patrick was some half-angel, half-demon who shouldn't be alive. They'd never work despite the fact that patrick wanted it to.

"Patrick?" Bronc called trough the door. "Can I sleep with you?"

Patrick climbed out of bed and  lifted the six year old into his arms. "Sure, kiddo".


	9. Chapter 9

Dallon didn't like sayin those things about patrick, he honesty detested against those things said but he had to stay on gabes good side to fit in. And so his relationship with mr Urie wasn't spread around.

To be completely honest he was kind of intrigued with patrick being half demon, half angel. It was one of those things that was never known. These type of creatures were rare, and only three being recorded in history-patrick included.

Patrick was one of the beautiful ones, he resembled an angel with his blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes; complete opposites of the demons who had dark hair and dark eyes but some halflings were known to look like demons but have the personality of an angel. Well patrick looked like an angel and has the personality of one, But he did have a short fuse like demons, a he has been told by brendon who gets the info off of pete.

The young demon stood in the empty classroom looking down at the floor in shame as the teacher set a burning gaze on him,

"Why do you say those things about patrick?" Me Urie, or Brendon asked.

"Jut to fit in I guess" he mumbled looking down,

"You do know he's pete's souls mate?" Dallon shook his head. "Pete is very overprotective over him but halflings are known to have a very demonic side that even the devil fears"

"What are you saying?" Dallon asked in fear,

"I'm saying that is you push patrick too far then he might snap and literally hell will break loose"

"Does gabe know?"

"I believe William is telling him" brendon sighed and looked down at the young demon, holding his cheeks in both hands to calm his trembling,

"Just don't to anything you'll regret. I don't want a dead boyfriend before he even finishes school"

Dallon choked out a sob-laugh and pecked brendon on the lips.

•••

When patrick calmed down and controlled his jealousy he left the seven year old asleep in his bed and ventured downstairs to find pete watching a horror movie.

"Come join me pattycakes" he said not looking away from the TV.

Patrick scowled at the name but sat next to pete and the demon wrapped an arm around him and pulled the halfling into his chest to cuddle with him,

"I don't like horror movies" he whispered to pete,

"I know" he said kissing the angels hair and carrying on watching TV.

Pete stroked Patricks hair when he felt the angel slump against him. He knew patrick was asleep. He couldn't blame him, even after seventeen years surrounded by demons in hell he still couldn't stay up as long as a normal demon would. Well, patrick isn't A normal demon. But he is beautiful and rare. And pete loved him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe sat in bed that night, thinking about what Mr beckett had said. After being sent to the principals office Gabe was forced to listen to Mr beckett ramble on about how patrick was pets soul mate, Pete was dangerous, and blah, blah, blah. There had only been one thing that had stuck with Gabe, and that's what kept him up far into the early hours of the morning.

He was tempted to message dallon, but gabe wasn't sure if he could trust dallon  with the idea running through his mind. Dallon had always been hesitant to do what gabe told him to, but gabe had enough dirt on dallon and his illegal boyfriend mr Urie to push dallon in the right direction.

"Meet me at the usual place, or else" gabe snapped into the phone the minute gabe answered. He hung up before dallon said anything, and then sent dallon a photo of him and mr urie to make sure he showed up.

It took gabe ten minutes to get to the rundown factory building where he and dallon first met. It had become their meet up place after they started tormenting their town with their chaos.

Dallon was already in there, worry filled his eyes.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Took it myself weekes. You and your lover need to find a better meeting place. Or stop making it so damn obvious. Either one"

"What do you want?"

"You will do exactly as I say or mr Beckett will know just how your doing so well in English"

"But-"

"Oh, look at that. I've got his number here. I wonder if he texts"

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Gabe smirked.

Dallon didn't return home right away. He'd been given instructions by gabe to meet with some demon named frank iero. Apparently frank was going to do the dirty work while dallon and gabe attempted to lay off of tormenting patrick. Not like that would happen completely, that would surely give them away, but enough to make it less obvious.

Dallon sighed.

"Please forgive me, brendon"

"He'll forgive you" a deep voice rang through the darkness.  
"Eventually. He won't be able to be away"

"Frank?"

"What can I do for you?"

A man, smaller than dallon would have expected, stood in front of him, staring up at him in an intimidating manner.

"Uh, gabe sent me. He said you'd be able to..."

"Do the dirty work"

Dallon nodded.

"Who's the victim?"

"Patrick"

"Stumph? Pete's soulmate? What'd he do to piss gabe off?"

"Existing. I guess"

"Look kid. You tell gabe it's the usual price. And tell him to give it to gee. Now scram"

Quickly, dallon dashed out of the alley and into the glowing street. He breathed in deeply and hurried home.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe was a bit to happy when he saw dallon running into his room,

"What's the verdict?" He asked,

"He's up to it. Said it was the usual price" dallon panted,

Gabe grinned wildly and dallon was a bit startled by the look he was being given. It gave him shivers down his spine.

"Excellent" gabe said standing up,  
"Patrick won't know what hit him"

Dallon nodded and walked out leaving gabe to plan more about what was to come. Poor patrick.

• • •

Patrick was oblivious to what was being planned behind his back, he only felt jealousy as this mikey dude who knew pete from years ago is flirting with the other demon and he knew it was pissing the halfling off.

"Do you have any plans for tonight petey?"

Petey. That fucking name that had patrick clenching his fists and stopping himself from punching mikey in his fucking perfect face.

"I was actually planning on taking patrick and Bronx out for a movie"

Mikey a eyes lit up,  
"Can I join?"

Pete was about to open his mouth to reply but patrick caught him to it,

"No"

Both demons looked at the halfling in shock and patrick just glared a mikey and walked away, slamming his door behind him. (Brendon might go mental if he didn't)

"I think you should go mikey" pete said still staring at the spot patrick once was,

"I thought we were all going out" he whined,

"I don't think so"

Mikey huffed and strutted his way out in hopes of pete watching him, but the demon did not. He just walked to patrick room an knocked the door.

"Are you ok pattycakes?"

No answer.

"Can I come in?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in" he announced and opened the door,

It was still all quiet but as soon as the door closed patrick pinned pete to the door, his eyes a bright glowing yellow filled with anger.

"He can't flirt with you" he said sounding nothing like patrick,  
"Your mine"

Pete looked at patrick and sighed,  
"Patrick, nothing will change that your my soulmate. No one is going to change that"

The halfling smiled slightly at the answer and looked up at pete with now blue eyes,  
"I love you" he mumbled.

Pete held both of Patricks cheeks and pressed a light kiss on the youngers lips,

"I love you too. Now let's go get Bronx and watch a horror" he grinned, patrick smiling aswell.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick knew he hadn't seen the last of mikey. Especially since pete kept talking about him. Mikey this, mikey that. It was like pete was purposefully trying to get patrick mad, and pete wasn't the only one.

Since his last encounter with gabe and dallon, patrick hadn't seen them; he couldn't dream to hope that they'd actually leave him alone. Better yet, they were probably planning something big.

Patrick hated that the world seemed to be against him. His parents abandoned him at birth-at least that's what the rumour was, and pete never talked about it-is classmates hated him, his soulmate was one of the most feared demons in hell while he was some halfling with nothing going for him. He was too nice for anyone in hell to ever like him, but he just couldn't bring himself to be like everyone else. It made patrick hate himself even more.

While pete was out doing a job, patrick decided to head to the music store and then maybe the book store. He scooped his phone, wallet and keys off the nightstand and headed downstairs.  
He mentally prepared himself for the possible torment he's Receive from the other demons and pushed open the front door.

Most people were inside, spending their Sundays with their families, but the few that did see patrick made sure to steer clear of him and send nasty looks his way. Instead of the usual depressed feeling he got, patrick felt a surge of anger course through him. He took some deep breaths in order to calm down. He'd felt the same thing when mikey was flirting with pete. What the hell was happening to him?

In the music store, patrick lost himself among the vinyls and CDs. He would never had expected demons to be as big of music fans as they were. There were a lot of things he didn't expect demons to do. Like corner him in the back of the store, obviously looking for a quick fight.

"Halfbreed" gabe sneered,

"Saporta" patrick all but growled back.

Gabes eyebrows rose in shock, but he quickly went back to taunting.

Dallon stood off to the side, pretending he wasn't really involved. He was simply there to keep him and brendon safe.

Gabes voice got louder, but patrick threw the first punch. And the second, and the third. Gabe didn't surrender, and he considered himself lucky that he was a lot stronger than Patricks demon side.

"C'mon weekes" gabe said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Dallon cast an apologetic look towards patrick, but couldn't hide the shock of the golden yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry" he whispered and followed gabe out the door.

Patrick found himself sitting on the floor with a bloody nose and a swollen, bruised fist. The store manager was watching him cautiously as If patrick was going to attack.

"What happened?"

"Out" the man snapped.

"What?"

"Get out, now!"

Patrick scurried out of the shop and all the way back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears filled Patricks eyes as he ran home, he felt embarrassed and ashamed and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He blacked out for what seemed like a second and then he was gabes bloody nose. Had he done that?

He turned towards an alleyway; which was a shortcut to his and petes shared flat but was pulled back by his hood.

"Where you going, beautiful"

Patrick let out a whine and tried to pull away from the hold the person had on them. He failed and they had a strong grip on him.

"Please let me go" he whimpered, trying to get away again.

"I have plans..." He said pushing patrick into the wall,

The halflings face was squishe against the wall and he started crying all over again, he felt the mans hands on his hips.

"Let me go!" He cried when he felt the mans hands snake into his jeans,

They started biting at his neck and patrick felt hopeless, then a random surge of anger then everything went black.

The man felt patrick slump against the wall and smirked, moving quickly to pull the halflings trousers down until he heard a growl and a demonic voice emit from patrick.

"I told you to let me go!" He growled demonically and elbowed the man in his chest.

The wind was knocked out of the mans lungs as he stumbled back and patrick turned around, eyes bright yellow and fangs poking through his plump lips.

The man looked at patrick in fear and scrambled to run away but was pulled back by patrick who jumped on him and scratched at him. Wanting to draw blood.

When patrick gained consciousness of himself again he saw what he had done and gasped, shuffling away from the body.

The man lay on the ground, lifeless and bloody. Patrick had killed him.

He chocked out a sob and ran away back to their house in seek of comfort from pete.

As soon as pete saw patrick shaking and covered in blood he immediately knew what was happening. An to Patricks shock he looked unfazed when he pulled patrick into the bathroom to clean him off and give him one of his large shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

Patrick was sat on the settee shaking and tears streaming down his face. He was scared. Scared of what he had become.

The demon placed a mug of hot tea in front of him and sat next to the halfling,

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked,

Patrick shook his head and leaned towards pete who wrapped arms around the younger male and soothed his cries.

"Shhh, you'll be ok" he said as Patricks tears came to soft sniffling,

"What's wrong with me?" He asked pete, looking at the demon with soft innocent gel eyes that looked so much like his mothers.

"I don't know" he lied to the halfling but patrick only nodded as he snuggled further into the demons embrace.

Truth is that pete did know what was happening to patrick and he needed to talk to the devil about it. There may or may not be a dead body on the streets caused by these 'episodes' patrick is now experiencing.

Pete didnt know what do so but he would sure as hell do all he could to help patrick control his demons side.


	14. Chapter 14

While pete was off getting advice from the devil, patrick was sitting at home, trying to remember anything that happened. He kept drawing a blank, but hadn't pete told him here was a spell for that?

Now patrick didn't know any witches, it I couldn't be hard to find one.

He wandered down the hall to petes office where any useful information would be kept. While patrick was never told he couldn't go in, he felt wrong doing so. The urge to know what was happening was more overpowering than what petes scolding would be.

Books lined the perimeter on ceiling high shelves, filling the room with the wonderful smell of old books. There was no reason for which shelf he picked, but after picking up a few books on wars, patrick chose another.

The hours ticked on and his hopes were dwindling. Each shelf left him feeling more discouraged. Maybe he was a freak like gabe and dallon said. With a sigh, patrick sat himself in petes office chair and stared at the desk.

\---

In an similar office on the other side of town, dallon was flipping through the pages of a book so fast he swore he'd give himself a paper cut. Since patricks lash out at Gabe he'd been thinking about patricks yellow eyes

"Babe?"

"Fuck"

Dallon snapped the book closed and shoved it into hia backpack. Brendon wouldn't notice it was gone, at least dallon hoped so.

"Babe? Oh, hey. What're you doing in here"

Dallon looked up from the math textbook laid out onto brendons desk and put down his pencil.

"Change of scenery. It's boring doing homework in the same place. And did you know-"

Brendon cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine. You're fine. Perfect actually. Want some dinner before you go?"

Dallon nodded.

"Great. You finish your work and I'll call you when it's ready"

"Okay"

The minute the door was closed dallon whipped out the book again, trying to find the page he was on.

However, a photograph of a beautiful black haired woman stopes him dead. She was no doubt a girl dallon would see brendon going for, with her velvet lips and eyes that seemed to lull dallon in. Did they pull brendon in? Did that entrance him, tease him, hypnotise him?

He closed the book, more softly this time and hung his head. Of course brendon wouldn't actually want some lanky high school kid. Dallon figured he was just the girls substitute until she came back. Though dallon couldn't remember ever seeing her. A face like hers would be completely recognisable. Maybe she was on an extended mission. Only the best were given such privileges. Another perfect reason why brendon would want her.

He kept up appearances for brendons sake. Dallon couldn't let him know that anything was wrong, and it was easier to play along and let his heart get shattered. So he kissed brendon goodbye like he always did, burning the feeling to memory as he wasn't sure when their last would be.

He got about halfway home before the tears started falling.


	15. Chapter 15

Pete was sat in an old leather chair looking at the devil.

The old man looking at the high demon with an unreadable expression. Pete told him what had happened to patrick and they were trying to figure out what to do.

They knew this day would come. It was always feared that a halfling would be pushed so far before bloodshed. The angel aide of them balanced the demonic side but there were moments when the demon side would win.

It was a constant battle for a halfling for which side would win.

And it was usually the demon side.

Pete was worried for patrick. If his demon side won then the devil would have no choice but to terminate him. Demons alone were powerful beings but mixed with the power of an angel? Well that just spells chaos.

He remembers the war between angels and demons when he was young. And how powerful the angels were to drag the demons back to hell. 

They were strong and had quite a temper when agrivated. But so did the demons.

Which was bad for poor patrick if his demon side came out fully (lol) because it would abuse the angel power he has and cause destruction. Its what made the demons fear halflings and put up the law of demons and angels forbidden to be romantically involved.

It was like the last time a halfling was let loose. When patrick was just a child another halfling came out from the darkness and destroyed half the town including their lover. The devil gave them a second chance and they are now a teacher and had since found their soulmate.

Talking of the devil. He looked at pete with those blazing red eyes and spoke.

"Bring patrick here. Its about time he returns"

"How will we hold his demon?" Pete asked,

"We don't" he replied.

"Excuse me?" Pete blinked,

The devil sat back and smiled at Pete. He knew something the demon didn't and it nerved him. Pete gave the devil a look as if to say tell me but the devil just smiled.

"Give in to you soulmate pete. You can control his demon when you are one"

Pete spluttered and places his hands on the desk. Is the devil implying what he thinks?

"What?" 

"You can control him when your souls are one. Keep his demon side away. Only you can protect him pete"

He just nodded and walked out of the devils office. Whipping out his (dick) phone and calling Brendon. He was going to tell him what happened then head over to his and Patrick's house and pack their belongings.

They're returning home.


	16. Chapter 16

Pete and patrick always had a more parental relationship than a romantic one despite the fact that they were soulmates. Having had raised patrick from birth, it was no surprise to Brendon that pete would call him frantically asking what to do. And Brendon being Brendon laughed.

"Cant you be serious for once?"

"Pete. Its not that hard. Just get him hard and the rest will follow" 

"Real helpful"

"Its my middle name"

"Your middle name is Boyd"

"Don't tell anyone!" Brendon shreiked. "You promised you wouldn't say that name ever"

Pets chuckled. "Be helpful then"

"Fine. What gets him turned on?"

"I don't know"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me he hasn't"

"He hasn't"

"This kid", brendon sighed. "I know dal gets jealous as hell"

"Patrick does too"

"So there you go. Get him jealous"

"Is that a good idea? Since, you know?"

"Lesser of two evils, I'd say"

Pete sighed. "Thanks, brendon"

"No problem, man. Make sure he can't walk for days"

"Bye"

Brendon only laughed.

A short trip to the store and a phone call later pete was at home making dinner. Patrick wasn't home, so pete sent him a short text and turned his attention to he front door.

"Hey, Ashlee"

•

Patrick ignored the phone vibrating in his pocket as he stepped in to the shoddy looking shop on the outskirts of town. The shelved were filled with dusty crystal balls, tarot cards, ancient books written in Latin. A black cat skirted along the wall and out of sight.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hello"

The man in front of him was far from what patrick expected. He was tall, probably close to dallon's height, and stick thin with messy brown hair and insqisitive brown eyes. He smiled at the startled look patrick gave him.

"What can i help you with?" 

"Oh. I, um, I've forgotten something's and I'd like some help in remembering"

"Things come back to us in time" the man said.

"Please. I don't think this will"

"Whats your name, child?"

"Patrick" he replied.

The man hesitated for a second before nodding. "Well, patrick. Im Ryan. Come with me"

After a gruelling hour of ryan probing at his mind, patrick left the shop and made his way home. As he walked the fury grew. He wasn't mad at anyone, save for Gabe. Instead he was mad at himself.

He slammed the front door open, his eyes glowing yellow, and a low growl escaped his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick stood in the doorway, eyes glowing yellow. He looked at pete and flashes of the high demon stood over a cradle entered his mind. He could hear the cries of a woman; his mother.

And he knew. He knew what pete had done, Ryan poking at his mind was the cause of him knowing.

He locked eyes with Ashlee and growled. Her eyes widening when she saw the halflings eyes,

"You should go Ashlee" pete whispered, eyes still on patrick.

She nodded and quickly got up to go, patrick glared at her as she ran past. He could of sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Patrick's eyes snapped back to Pete's, the elder standing up and walking towards him. Pete's eyes flickered over Patrick's face and he sighed.

"So you know?"

Patrick let out another growl and pete saw pain in his eyes,

"You killed my parents" he said in a small voice.

"They're not dead" he said, slowly putting hands on Patrick's shoulders.

Their eyes locked and pete saw a hint of blue flooding the edges. Patrick looked so small in that moment, the halfling was about to break down.

"They broke a rule. And i banished them. You were supposed to be handed over to the devil but fuck, Patrick, i couldn't" he said, tears filling his eyes as he looked into Patrick's yellow eyes with his own brown eyes fading red.

"Why?"

"You were an innocent child and you were just their with you wide blue eyes looking up at me and i felt a spark" 

Pete pulled patrick closer to him and wrapped arms around his small frame. He wasn't going to let him go. He never seventeen years ago, and he isn't now. Patrick's eyes flashed yellow then blue, but stayed yellow.

"You took my parents away from me" he said into Pete's chest,

"I spent my entire life thinking they left me. But in actual fact it was you that took them away!" He yelled, looking at pete with fury in his canary yellow eyes.

Pete looked at patrick in fear. He knew what was happening, all the anger. Lies. Betrayal. The emotions were taking over and his demon was making an appearance. He took a step away from the halfling and let his arms slide to either side of him.

It was now or never.

"I should be with my parents. Living a normal teenage life, and not in hell, abuses for being different!" His eyes were a furious yellow and he saw Patrick's features visibly change.

Yeah, petes gonna do it now.

Patrick was about to say something but it was cut off by Pete's rough lips against his own.

Pete had his hands rested on Patrick's waist and the halfling wrapped arms around his neck. All the anger vanished as the kiss deepened and patrick let out a little moan.

They hesitantly pulled away and Patrick's eyes were back to the blue they always are and his cherub features in place.

"I know you must hate me now but listen" he started and Patrick nodded.

"Everything I have done was to protect you, your parents knew what would happen and they accepted their fate. And i, fuck patrick, i love you" he said and kissed the halfling softly.

"I love you too" Patrick said,

Pete smiled brightly and kissed patrick again.

"I also don't care if you're week away from eighteen but i want you patrick" he said snaking his hands to rest under his butt and looked at patrick lovingly.

"I want you to pete" patrick moaned and jumped, wrapping legs around Pete's waist.

"Make love to me pete" he whispered and kissed pete with more force.


	18. Chapter 18

Their lips clashed together, creating a fire in their bodies. Shuffling closer together, the kiss became more than childish. It was rough, dirty, and full of lust and passion.

Hands were roaming over bodies, sneaking up under shirts and gripping anything they touched. Pete was dominating the situation, but patrick was putting up just enough fight.

Patrick didn't even flinch when pete lifted him up and carried him towards the stairs. He couldn't be bothered to worry about his weight with pete's lips all over him.

In pete's bedroom, patrick hit the mattress with a this and was joined by pete seconds later.

They wrestled to get their clothes off as fast as they could, resulting in pete ripping Patrick's shirt clean off. He even went as far as to torment patrick by unzipping his jeans with his teeth.

"Please, please, please" patrick begged. His eyes were squished shut, but pete knew they were changing between yellow and blue.

"It's okay. Everything will be ok"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Pete snickered and happily obliged.

Patrick broke from the kiss as pete slipped inside, a high pitched moan echoing in the room.

It was a million degrees in pete's room as try continued on. Besides a few grunts here and there, pete wasn't vocal, but patrick. He was a mess.

Pete relished in the sounds patrick made and the way he constantly begged for more. The way his fingers dug into pete's back and the way his expression change when pete found that one spot. Everything about him drove pete crazy, and when they finished it was the first thing pete wanted to tell patrick, but when he looked over the boy was fast asleep.

He smiled, pressed a kiss to Patricks sweaty forehead, and pulled him closer.

"Love you, patrick"

\---

Hours later, pete was woken by a loud clap of thunder. His arms unwound themselves from the pillow he'd been holding as he looked around the room.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared up at him from the crack in the closet door, watching as pete slowly stood up.

"Patrick? It okay, baby"

He slipped on some underwear and cautiously approached the closet.

"Don't" patrick whispered. "I don't want you hurt" 

"Patrick"

"Please"

Pete stopped in front of the door, deciding to sit down. He watched Patricks eyes flicker between colours. He knew it was going to be difficult for patrick to control that side of him, but he'd be there every step of the way.

Eventually, patrick exhausted himself and crawled out of the closet to curl himself up in pete's lap.

"I promise, everything is going to be ok" pete said. He ran his fingers through Patricks hair and rocked him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

They woke up in each others arms still on the floor and Patrick smiled shyly at Pete, the demon kissed the halfling softly and he blushed.

The demon got up and helped Patrick from the ground as thy made their way into the shower and got dressed,

"Im taking you to see the devil today" pete said and patrick nodded. The morning went quick from there.

Pete took patrick to see the devil as promised. Their soul bond had set in place and they both could feel it there. It made the demon happy to know that patrick was only his.

The halfling was also a little buzzed witg feeling the soul bond there, it was a new experience and he liked it. However, he didn't like that Pete didn't tell him they were going to see the devil until he was stood in front of the high demon and feeling uneasy in the gaze of the red eyed leader of hell.

"You know?" He asked Patrick as if the halfling had an idea on what he was talking about.

The confused look on his face must've gave it away as the devil added more to what he said,

"Your parents"

Patrick nodded and his soulmate gave a glance towards him, pete was unsure about this entire thing.

"Peter, please leave the main hall so I can talk to Patrick quietly"

Pete nodded stiffly and gave Patrick a quick peck on the lips before stropping out the room and grumbling about the devil being a dick face.

The halfling looked at the devil confused as he stood up from his throne and made his way towards Patrick and stood in front of him, he was a good foot taller than patrick and the halfling felt small.

"Your parents broke a serious rule, which i did not take lightly. Im about to show you your past but do not blame pete for the commands i gave him as he loves you dearly"

Patrick nodded and the devil held both his hands tightly in his hot ones and he felt a woosh. Patrick let out a yelp as his past unraveled before him.

\---

Pete was beyond worried, he didn't want to leave Patrick in the main hall with the devil as he knew of the demons cunning tricks and he was sure Patrick's perspectives on pete would have changed after the devil spoke to him.

Pete slipped to the floor and let out a groan, he felt Patrick shift in the bond and it honestly scared him. What was the devil doing?

The demon looked at the guards blocking the door that both Patrick and the devil were in and let out a sigh. He couldn't get in. There was no way in hell (literally) pete was going to be allowed in the main hall.

He could only hope Patrick was ok.


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick screamed in agony as pain coursed through him. Too many images were assaulting his mind, leaving his head pounding. Bits of memory he didn't know he had were extracting themselves from the corners of his mind and leaving the less than pleasant feeling in his heart.

Eventually everything stopped, and patrick was faced with the ghosts of what his parents had been.

He watched the scene play out, observing his parents and mentally asking the question 'why?' Why had tey do willingly gone through with having him when they knew it would be their end? Why hadn't they done everyone a favour? Why hadn't pete just killed him? He was just some stupid halfling anyway... Or was he?

Patrick wrenched his hands away from the devil and stared at the man directly in the eyes. He could see the curiosity burning brightly.

"Patrick?"

Without a word, patrick was out the door and trying to not hit someone. Everything was ok until pete spoke up. In Patricks mind it was nearly eighteen years ago and pete was taking his parents, damning them to purgatory, and this time patrick could save them.

"Hey-"

The sickening crunch of petes nose being broken echoed through the hall, leaving Patricks fist and petes face a bloody mess.

"What the hell?"

"You all but killed my parents"

"I had no choice!"

Patrick flinched back. The anger coursing through him was his own, but the feelings of remorse and love were ebbing their way through. He looked around, shaking away the last of his anger.

"I'm sorry, pete"

"It's okay, patrick"

Pete stepped towards him, but patrick took a step back. "I just... I need to be alone"

And as much as pete knew that it wasn't a smart idea, he nodded anyway, and watch patrick leave.

"Peter, we need to talk"

Pete turned around to see the devil standing in the doorway. He took one last look at Patricks retreating back and followed the devil into the room.

\---

The east side of town was an unoccupied stretch of trees that stretched on for he's in every direction. Patrick hadn't been there in ages, but for some reason the sinister shadows dancing along the grass soothed him. So did the blue haired girl sitting next to him.

After colliding into each other in the forest, the two had taken over a small clearing and set about introducing themselves.

"I'm Halsey" she said.

"Halsey?"

"Mhm. Real names ashley, but I haven't gone by that in years"

Patrick watched as she fluttered around, lighting what appeared to be  large metal containers full of incense. They gave off plumes of green and blue smoke and the pleasant smell of mint and the ocean.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm patrick"

"Petes mate, right?"

"yeah. I guess"

"You guess?"

Patrick shrugged. "I don't really know why he's with me. He's a really powerful demon, and I'm well, a halfbreed"

Halsey gasped. "You are not a halfbreed. You are unique. And es with you because he loves you"

"How do you know?"

She tapped her nose and smiled. "I just do how c'mon"

"How'd you end up here?" He asked her as they hurried along a worn down path in the grass.

"Sold my soul to three piece" she replied.

"Wow"

The duo spent the remainder of the day with their feet in a small pond, talking about anything they could. Halsey didn't judge him, and seemed to be a calming voice of reassurance.

As patrick climbed into bed in the early hours of the morning, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He finally had a frend.


	21. Chapter 21

it was common knowledge that when a demon turned eighteen there would be a big celebration. if there were a few demons coming of age around that same time, one larger celebration was hosted. unfortunately for Patrick, he was the only one turning eighteen that month, meaning all the attention would be on him that night.

hed never been invited to a coming of age party, but according to the after party stories the following morning they were the biggest celebrations next to Halloween.

Patrick could only imagine how his would go. people pretending to like him long enough to congratulate him before enjoying the party and never speaking to him again. hed probably be in his room by the end of the night alone. maybe he should tell pete to forget it.

it would be no use, however. Patrick knew this celebration was a right of passage, and with Patrick being mates to one of hells most powerful demons there was no way he couldn't go without a celebration.

so Patrick watched in distaste as servants fluttered around the house. metallic black balloons hovered along the ceiling, silver streamers created decorative archways. and that was just the inside. there were dozens of tables set up and a dance floor in the middle of them. the buffet table stretched out on the outskirts, illuminated by tall, thick candles and paper lanterns.

"hey" pete said as he took a seat next to Patrick. 

"why aren't you dressed?"

Patrick shrugged. pete wouldn't understand.

"c'mon, lets go"

so Patrick let himself be pulled up the stairs and stuffed into a tight pair of jeans and a button down, something completely out of the ordinary for him. a fedora had just been placed on his head when someone knocked on the door.

"yo, pete. people are arriving" brendon called from the other side of the door.

"be right there" pete turned to partick.

"everything will be perfectly fine. you'll have lots of fun"

\---

Patrick didn't know there were that many people in hell. it seemed that every time he turned around more people were cramming into the tiny living room and spilling out into the adjacent space.

he squeezed his way through the crowd, being stopped somewhere in the middle by a man with firetruck red hair.

"you Patrick?"

hesitantly, he nodded.

a shorter man with black hair materialized next to him and smirked.

"pleasure to meet you, birthday boy. we've been sent to give you a gift" the black haired man said,

"what?"

crack.

patricks nose broke on contact. the sound echoing around the room.

people stopped to see what was happening and a few gasps could be heard as Patrick lifted his head to reveal his glowing yellow eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

it was common knowledge that when a demon turned eighteen there would be a big celebration. if there were a few demons coming of age around that same time, one larger celebration was hosted. unfortunately for Patrick, he was the only one turning eighteen that month, meaning all the attention would be on him that night.

hed never been invited to a coming of age party, but according to the after party stories the following morning they were the biggest celebrations next to Halloween.

Patrick could only imagine how his would go. people pretending to like him long enough to congratulate him before enjoying the party and never speaking to him again. hed probably be in his room by the end of the night alone. maybe he should tell pete to forget it.

it would be no use, however. Patrick knew this celebration was a right of passage, and with Patrick being mates to one of hells most powerful demons there was no way he couldn't go without a celebration.

so Patrick watched in distaste as servants fluttered around the house. metallic black balloons hovered along the ceiling, silver streamers created decorative archways. and that was just the inside. there were dozens of tables set up and a dance floor in the middle of them. the buffet table stretched out on the outskirts, illuminated by tall, thick candles and paper lanterns.

"hey" pete said as he took a seat next to Patrick. 

"why aren't you dressed?"

Patrick shrugged. pete wouldn't understand.

"c'mon, lets go"

so Patrick let himself be pulled up the stairs and stuffed into a tight pair of jeans and a button down, something completely out of the ordinary for him. a fedora had just been placed on his head when someone knocked on the door.

"yo, pete. people are arriving" brendon called from the other side of the door.

"be right there" pete turned to partick.

"everything will be perfectly fine. you'll have lots of fun"

\---

Patrick didn't know there were that many people in hell. it seemed that every time he turned around more people were cramming into the tiny living room and spilling out into the adjacent space.

he squeezed his way through the crowd, being stopped somewhere in the middle by a man with firetruck red hair.

"you Patrick?"

hesitantly, he nodded.

a shorter man with black hair materialized next to him and smirked.

"pleasure to meet you, birthday boy. we've been sent to give you a gift" the black haired man said,

"what?"

crack.

patricks nose broke on contact. the sound echoing around the room.

people stopped to see what was happening and a few gasps could be heard as Patrick lifted his head to reveal his glowing yellow eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone watched patrick in horror. The halflings eyes were a bright yellow and blood dropped down his chin from his nose, he glared at frank and Gerard before striking to attack them. He jumped of frank and started hitting him over and over, everyone started screaming and Gerard tried pulling patrick off of frank but the halfling was stronger, he had been consumed by his demon.

Pete saw everyone running out and screaming heard, he glanced worriedly at brendon and they both rushed to find patrick before it was too late. When they found him they were in shock. The lifeless bodies of Gerard and frank were laying at his feet. Blood covering the halfling and the floor, pete held back a gasp and brendon just looked at the bodies,

"Patrick...?" Pete started and patrick growled at him,

"I must get revenge" he growled sounding nothing like patrick, he locked gazes with dallon and his eyes narrowed, he advanced towards him but was held back by brendon. 

The halfling started shouting and fighting against Brendon's hold, he was expecting for Brendon to let go of him out of weakness but he kept a tight hold on him.

Brendon's eyes started to glow yellow again an he looked at dallon with an almost pleading look,

"Run dallon!" He shouted,

Pete looked between brendon struggling to hold back patrick as dallon stood there motionless, he saw the pleading in Brendon's eyes and ran towards dallon. He escorted the young demon out of the building and held both his shoulders,

"Run home dallon. Don't open the door to anyone apart from me and brendon" he said and the young demon nodded and ran away, pete sighed and made his way back into the building where brendon was still struggling with patrick,

"Snap out of it patrick!" He heard brendon shout and more growling heard, 

The demon grew worried for his mate and best friend. He saw patrick was getting the upper hand and knocked brendon back. He then charged towards pete and knocked him to the ground as well, straddling his waist and Locking his hands over petes throat,

"You don't want to do this patrick" he gasped and looked into those yellow eyes of anger.

Patrick stared back at petes brown eyes, they were full of love. The halfling tilted his head and loosened his grip on petes throat. The demon could've sworn he saw Patricks eyes flicker to blue before he jumped away from pete and ran out of the building,

Pete and brendon looked at each other before standing up and nodding,

They needed to find patrick before he caused any more harm.


	24. Chapter 24

The path patrick left in his wake was pure chaos. Cars were completely destroyed, trees were uprooted, demons hardened over the years were cowering in the shadows.

Pete and brendon sprinted down the street with the hope of finding patrick soon. They weren't even sure how patrick had managed this much chaos. All they knew was it needed to be stopped.

An abandoned intersection left them debating on which way to go, no one being around to help them.

"Where would he have gone?" Brendon wondered.

"Who sent his attacker?" Pete replied,

Brendon shook his head.

"Fuck" pete rammed his fist into a stop sign, hissing away the pain.

"You said he ha an episode before. At the record shop. Who'd he hit?"

"Gabe saporta"

"That's where he will be"

Brendon waved pete forward, and the two disappeared in the growing most.

\---

Luckily for gabe, dallon had sent him a warning. Or perhaps it was unlucky because now all gabe could do was sit in the darkness of the room and wait. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was too terrified to try and find somewhere to hide. Even then he had a feeling that patrick would be able to find him.

Three loud knocks to the door sent gabe further into the bathroom. The door had already been locked and the window sealed tightly.

Maybe he should've left some form I escape.

"Gabe" Patricks eerily sinister voice crooned from somewhere downstairs. "Why don't we have some fun?"

Gabe bit his lip to hide the scream of terror trying to claw its way out of his mouth.

"You hide and I'll seek" the voice seemed to be getting louder,

A stair squeaked under the weight of a foot and then a second one. The thuds of each step became more prominent as they reached the landing of the second floor.

At this point gabe was struggling to stay calm. And breathe.

Doors slammed open one by one, and have found himself curled up tightly into a ball and shoved himself into a corner.

"Oh, gabe!" Patrick called.

The bathroom door creaked open,

"Found you"

A cold hand gripped gabes ankle and pulled him forward.

"No!" Gabe cried, reaching for some type of defence.

However, the halfling was stronger than gabe would ever be, and situated himself on top of gabe with his legs on either aide,

"Now" he continued with a sinister smirk. 

"The real fun begins"


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick glared at Gabe who was shaking underneath him, his bright yellow eyes scaring Gabe and Patrick could smell the fear on him. He smirked and leant down,

"You caused my suffering Gabe" he whispered and licked his cheek,

"I didn't mean to Patrick. I'm sorry" his voice quivered and tear welled in his eyes,

"Of course you meant to Gabe. You are only saying that so I will spare you" he growled and Gabe whimpered,

"Well guess what?" He asked and Gabe shook his head and felt tears track down his cheeks,

"I've been meaning to do this since day one" he growled and Gabe screamed.

\---

Pete and Brendon went all over the streets trying to find Patrick. The entire place was deserted and it didn't seem like Patrick was anywhere.

"It's no use we won't find him" Pete said and Brendon patted his shoulder,

"We will find him Pete" he said and then they both heard shouting in the distance,

They both snapped their heads towards the sound and saw dallon running towards them. Face red and looking like he was in tears,

Dallon fell into Brendon's arms and Brendon shushed him when he started sobbing.

"I know where Patrick could be" he said and Pete's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" He asked and stepped forward towards where Dallon and Brendon were stood holding each other,

"He has gone after Gabe" he sobbed and Brendon looked at Pete,

"Gabe has been tormenting Patrick for years, he could be going to get revenge"

Dallon then started crying harder and latching himself onto Brendon, tears streaming down his cheeks,

"He's going to kill us" he said and Brendon shook his head,

"Not while I'm here"

He shook his head and carried on mumbling that Patrick was going to get his revenge. Brendon was running his fingers through Dallon dark hair trying to soothe the sobbing demon. Pete then looked at Dallon,

"Where does Gabe live?" He asked,

"Round the corner from our school. Number 55" he whimpered and buried his face into Brendon's chest.

"You can't go alone" Brendon said,

"Sort Dallon out. Patrick won't hurt me" he said and then went walking off to go find the halfling, leaving Brendon to sort out a sobbing Dallon.

"He's going to kill me and Gabe" he sobbed into Brendon's chest,

"He won't go after you. It's Gabe he wants"

"Then he's going to target me"

Brendon sighed and stroked dallons back. Hopefully Pete would've calmed Patrick down before he causes more damage.


	26. Chapter 26

Red, hot blood dripped down Gabe's cheek as it followed the pull of gravity. The line of blood was thick, having slipped past his battered lips as he turned his head to the side. Patrick had started with Gabe's face, just as Gabe had done many times with him. It was revenge in its rawest of forms.

He stopped begging after he saw the pure delight in Patrick's glowing yellow eyes. He wasn't going to give the monster the satisfaction, but he knew it was a matter of time before patrick made him scream.

"Oh, look at you" Patrick taunted. "What a waste of a pretty face"

Gabe wasn't taken by surprise at what Patrick said. Every demon went through a period of lust driven obsession that they couldn't control; even halflings were affected. It was a way for breeding to take place as well as allowing demons to find their mate. Gabe had been the focus of Patrick's at one point, quickly being replaced by Pete. Patrick's demon side had known Pete was his long before his mind did.

"I wonder if Mr. Beckett will recognise you"

"Who knows. Maybe if you hadn't mutilated my face we wouldn't have to wonder"

Patrick chuckled. "I haven't mutilated anything...yet"

Patrick had no weapons, he didn't need them.

Long scratch marks trailing down Gabe's chest brought forth beads of red, leaving agonizing pain in their wake. He couldn't heal himself. Patrick had seen to that. Gabe vaguely wondered if that Halsey girl had helped him.

"Scream for me, Gabe"

More scratches. More bruises. More pain.

Gabe fought the urge to give Patrick what he wanted because even if he did Patrick would continue. He knew first hand how it went, and he was getting what he deserved.

"William's not going to have anything left of you after i'm done" Patrick muttered.

With a jerk of his head, Gabe rammed his forehead into Patrick's, causing the halfling to lean backwards with the momentum and hiss in pain.

Gabe weakly pulled himself away from Patrick, only cornering himself in the bathroom.

"Done playing games, Gabe? Ready for me to kill you?"

A flash of silver glinted in the moonlight; Patrick had brought weapons after all.

"Say goodbye, Gabe. now that anyone will hear it"

"Patrick"

Both heads turned towards the door where Pete stood.

His face was impossible to read; nothing he did gave away what he was feeling or thinking. His arms crossed over his chest, a clear sign that he wasn't pleased.

"Heal him"

"No" Patrick spat.

"Then I, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, condemn you, Patrick Martin Stumph, to death"

Patrick didn't budge. His cold yellow eyes trained on Pete, waiting for him to crack. One of them would eventually give up, if Gabe didn't die first"

"Why don't you heal him?" Patrick taunted. He was confident that Pete wouldn't kill him; he couldn't kill him. Pete would die without him.

"Because it needs to be you"

"After everything hes done to me, you expect me to just heal him? What an angel thing of you to do"

Pete winced, his demon stirring uneasily in his mind. Time was running out. Gabe was dying from whatever Patrick had done to him.

"So, you refuse to heal him?" 

Patrick nodded, "i refuse"

Somehow Pete managed to overpower Patrick and pin him to the floor. The silver dagger exchanged hands in a messy fight, the radiating dominance of Pete winning the upper hand.

"You can't live without me!" Patrick cried as if he had the winning card.

He still had so much to learn, Pete thought as he looked over Patrick's face one more time.

He couldn't hesitate, but he couldn't look Patrick in the eye as he did it. So with his eyes closed Pete raised the dagger above his head and brought it down on Patrick's chest as the halfling cried out in fear.

Death didn't come quickly.

As the first rays of sun glinted through the window William, Brendon, and Dallon stumbled through the door. They were in shock over the image of Pete cradling Patrick's barely breathing body, the sight Gabe's nearly dead form.

Brendon had seen that scene before, his own face being so gently held by a lover from a past affair, the blood belonging to a woman long dead.

"C'mon" he muttered as he and William helped Gabe out of the room. He pulled Dallon along and closed the bathroom door.

"Pete?"

Shaken from his stupor, Pete focused on the babe blue eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Please tell him, tell him i'm sorry"

Pete brushed away the tears and nodded. "I know you are, baby"

"I didn't mean to"

"Sh. i know you didnt, baby"

"Don't call me a baby"

"You'll always be my baby" Pete said with a watery smile.

Pete's heart caught in his throat at that. Gently he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Patrick's cold lips.

"I love you, Pete" Patrick muttered.

"I love you too, Patrick. I'll see you soon"

Miled above a singly star shot across the sky as Patrick took his last breath. The star grew brighter even in the morning light and rocketed out of sight.

And through the tears, Pete couldn't help but smile.

Patrick was finally ok.

He promises.


End file.
